


Dusk Till Dawn

by MiddiAkaMalibu



Series: Snapshots of a Lovestory told in Songs [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Ninken | Ninja Dogs, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddiAkaMalibu/pseuds/MiddiAkaMalibu
Summary: Kakashi thinks about moments in the past reminiscing a few moments while watching their reflection in the window. Somehow he comes up with a question. What will Tenzo think?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Snapshots of a Lovestory told in Songs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670128
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Dusk Till Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This should work as part four.  
> Please be kind with me as english is not my first language.

> Not tryna be indie  
>  Not tryna be cool  
>  Just tryna be in this  
>  Tell me, are you too?  
>  Can you feel where the wind is?  
>  Can you feel it through  
>  All of the windows  
>  Inside this room? 

They had been in the land of water at that time Kakashi remembered. They had been on the run for the past two days and were certain now that their followers had lost track of them. Kakashi remembered that he had been wounded at that time and that as soon as they where out of the field Tenzo had created a wooden shelter for the both of them. They had been alone on that mission. Tenzo had cursed at his senpai for not being reasonable at that time. Kakashi could remember Tenzo's rant as if it had been a few hours ago. “I can't believe that you still use your Chidori especially when you are low on charkra!”, Kakashi hadn't answered Tenzo knew he wouldn't answer. The mokuton user already knew why Kakashi had used the Chidori. He always knew why the silver haired would use it. “You know that I am very capable of defending myself and my friends right? I mean I know that it's hard for you to not take action but I swear I had this situation”, Tenzo muttered while using all his knowledge he had about healing he had to use on Kakashis wounds. Kakashi kept silent. He knew that Tenzo was very much capable of handling the situation but better safe than sorry he had thought while forming the hand signs for the Chidori. Or should he say better having Tenzo safe that being sorry afterwards.  
That night they had slept huddled together in a little wooden shelter. But when Kakashi couldn't sleep and lay awake for a few hours already the silver haired cursed his mind for working overtimes again. “Senpai? Shouldn't you sleep at least a little bit?”, Tenzo had asked a little bit tired from keeping watch all the time. 'Damn it!' the older male thought. He had tried to let it seem as if he would sleep but his kohai wasn't to be tricked that easily. “I know Tenzo”, Kakashi murmured while turning towards his friend. “I'll keep watch Senpai”, the younger reassured smiling a little but. “I know Tenzo”, Kakashi found himself smiling.

> 'Cause I wanna touch you baby  
>  And I wanna feel you too  
>  I wanna see the sunrise  
>  On your sins just me and you
> 
> Light it up, on the run  
>  Let's make love tonight  
>  Make it up, fall in love, try 

Looking towards the window watching their reflection he felt somewhat at ease. The room felt warm and cozy and comforting. He remembered how he once woke up from the nightmares again. This had been the first time it had been on a mission. Kakashi remembered how he had seen Rin die again and how she had blamed him for everything gone wrong on their missions. 'It can't be forgiven Kakashi... Kakashi. Kakashi!”. He had woke from the nightmare shivering from the cold dried sweat covering his body. He hadn't woken up by himself he knew it. Had felt a hand on his back. Right between his shoulder blades. He didn't need the time he normally did to slow down his rapid breathing what left him rather surprised. That night Tenzo had let Kakashi braid his hair for the first time just to ease his nerves. Tenzo didn't even like people to touch his hair because the only times somebody would touche it it was to yank him back or to take advantage in any other way in fights.

> But you'll never be alone  
>  I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
>  I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
>  Baby, I am right here  
>  I'll hold you when things go wrong  
>  I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
>  I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
>  Baby, I am right here 

Kakashi watched their reflection before looking up again. It was Sunday. Their lazy day. He let the book he had held in his left hand slide out of his grip and moved his hand up into the fur of Shiba. “What's on your mind, love?”, Tenzo asked having noticed that Kakashi had stopped reading his book a long time ago while setting his own book down onto the couch table so he could look at his lover. The younger one was tempted to ruffle the thick mane of the silver haired male since his head had been resting against his thigh. “Tenzo? I.... thought about something”, Kakashi began to talk what seemed hard to him. “Oh? You sure? Does it hurt?”, the brunette joked. “Maa Tenzo! I really try to open up right now. Would you be so kind and listen to me?”, the Hatake asked fake enraged although Tenzo sensed that Kakashi probably had something important on his mind so he kept quiet. “I-.... Like-.... Ugh. Tenzo? It may seem weird to ask that but I love you, will marry me?”, Kakashi voiced his question out avoiding eye-contact. “Huh?”, Tenzo was caught off guard but there was no question for him how he would answer, “Well, of course. We are in a relationship since I am eighteen years old, Kakashi. The only reason I didn't ask you a lot earlier is that I am still an Anbu and hadn't found the time with all these damn missions.” Kakashi looked up to his lover and was at a loss of words. “Really?”, he asked looking as if Tenzo had told him that the Sandaime was now trying to train Genin. “Of course you moron”, Tenzo chuckled tugging the elder one up for a kiss, “I still do love you. Why wouldn't I want to marry the man I loved since I met him and still love dearly?” Kakashi tried to answer but was silenced again by Tenzos soft lips.

> Could give love to your body  
>  So, only you that can stop it  
>  Go, give love to your body  
>  So, only you that can stop it  
>  Go, give love to your body  
>  So, only you that can stop it  
>  Go, give love to your body  
>  Go, give love to your body 

Soft kisses and gentle caresses turned into hungry bite marks and eager roaming hands. Skin became bruised and toes curled in arousal. Mellow words. Warm breath on heated skin. The reunion of two broken souls becoming whole again and the sealing of their promise.

> I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
>  Baby, I am right here
> 
> I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
>  Baby, I am right here 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudo if u like cx


End file.
